Never Forgotten
by IggyisAWESOME98
Summary: Fang moved away 5 years ago when him and Max were both 9. Max was devastated. What happens when he moves back just in time for highschool? Read and find out. Iggy is not blind. RATED T. AU. NO WINGS. FAX. POSSIBLE EGGY, NUDGE/OC and OC/OC. *VERY VERY CLICHE*.
1. Intro

**A/N: Ok so this is the other story that I am going to try and write at the same time as my other. Both of my stories are VERY CLICHÉ! So if you don't like cliché stories. Don't read. Anyway so this is about a story where Fang moved away 5 years ago and Max was devastated. What happens when he comes back? Read and find out! R&R. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride I wish I did.**

**(Max POV)**

Five years ago on this very day my best friend Nick (Fang) Ride moved away. We were both in 4th grade I was absolutely devastated. I still remember it like it was yesterday.

_(Flashback)_

"_Max, I need to talk to you." Fang said in a quiet voice that sounded like he had been crying._

"_Max, I am moving to Virginia." He said barely audible._

_I stood there in shock. I couldn't say anything. I didn't know what to say. Tears were starting to form in my eyes. But I refused to let them fall. I didn't want to cry. I didn't want him to MOVE! I would miss him too much._

"_Max please say something. Anything." He whispered in my ear._

_That's when I let the tears fall. I hugged him and cried on his shoulder._

"_Fang I don't want you to move! I am going to miss you." I said._

"_I don't want me to move either."_

"_Fang, you promise you won't forget me?"_

"_Max, I will never forget you! You are my best friend and you always will be. I promise."_

_With that I gave him a hug and said goodbye. His mom called him saying it was time to go or they would miss their flight. For the next few weeks I was always crying. And bored out of my mind. _

_(End of flashback)_

I wonder if I will ever be able to see him again.

**(Fang POV)**

I cannot believe I m going to be moving back to Arizona after five years of living here. I can't wait. We were all getting ready to go board the plane back. I got on and was asleep almost the whole way back. As we got off the plane I started to remember lots of memories of me and my best friend Max. I wonder if she still remembers me. I still remember her. Just like the promise I made to her on the day I moved. When we arrived at the new house I realized that Max only lives a couple streets down. I was wondering if I should go visit her or not. But I decided to wait until school. So she would be more surprised.

**A/N: Ok extremely short intro I know. But I promise the chapters will be longer and I will try and update as soon as possible! Maybe this weekend if I have time I will update twice. **


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ok well here is the official first chapter of Never Forgotten. **

**Disclaimer: Um I don't own anything.**

**(Fang POV)**

"Fang come down stairs please!" That was my mom telling me to come downstairs.

"Yeah mom?"

"You're starting school on Monday so we are going to go school shopping so go get your shoes on and be ready to leave in 5 minutes." She said

I ran upstairs put my shoes on grabbed my wallet, my phone, and my iPod then came back down stairs and waited by the door. Nudge, my adoptive sister with mocha colored skin and dark curly hair, came running downstairs all excited about going school shopping. I actually find it very boring. Then my other sister came downstairs. She is 6 and is going to be starting kindergarten. Her name is Angel she has blonde hair and big blue eyes. Her name really fits her because she is actually an angel. My mom came down and we went into the car and headed towards the store. Automatically Nudge started talking about school. I put my headphones in my ear and tuned her out. I got out of the car when we arrived and headed into the store. I went shopping for myself while the girls went shopping together. When we were all done we all met up at the cash register.

I am really not ready for Monday. I don't even know how I am going to even talk to Max after all these years. What is she doesn't even remember me?

**(Max POV)**

Ugh Monday. The worst day out of the whole week. And my first day of high school.

I got up and walked into my bathroom and took a shower. I got out and walked into my closet and put on skinny jeans and a t shirt. Brushed my teeth and hair and walked downstairs.

"Good morning Max."

"Good morning Mom."

I ate breakfast then went and sat on the couch waiting for Ella, my extremely girly girl sister, to be ready to leave. She always takes forever to get ready.

"ELLA COME ON STOP DOING YOUR HAIR AND GET IN THE CAR WE ARE GOING TO BE LATE!" I yelled

"Alright alright Max I'm coming."

She walked downstairs then stared at me.

"Max, is that what you're wearing on your first day of high school?"

"Yeah why?"

"Um never mind."

She walked passed me and I rolled my eyes. I love her I do but her girly side really bugs me.

I got in the car and sighed. My mom looked at me.

"You excited Max?"

"Not really, I was always hoping that I would be able to take my first steps into high school with Fang." I sighed again then looked out the window.

My mom turned back around then backed out of the driveway. She dropped me off first.

"Alright Max have a good day ok."

"Ok mom love you, bye."

"Love you too, Bye."

I shut the door and headed towards the office looking for Iggy.

**(Fang POV)**

"Fang wake up! It's your first day of high school" Nudge and Angel yelled from the other side of the door.

"I am up I will be down in a few minutes."

I finally decided to lift my head from my fluffy pillow and get in the shower. When I was out I went to my closet put on a black t-shirt and black jeans. NO I am not emo, I just really like the color black. I brushed my teeth and slightly brushed my hair then went downstairs.

"Hi mom, hi dad."

"Good morning Fang, are you excited for high school?"

"Slightly I guess."

I got a bowl and ate some cereal. Once I was done my mom was driving me and my sisters to school.

She of course dropped me off first because my school is the closest. Actually it's walking distance from my house.

"Bye Fang, have a good day!"

"Bye mom I will"

I walked towards the office to go get my schedule.

**(Max POV)**

I was walking down the hall trying to find the office. I am so lost. Then luckily I find Iggy.

"Iggy!"

"Max, there you are"

"Hi Igs, can you take me to the office?"

"Yeah sure"

He walked me to the office. The whole way there we were talking about how confusing this place was. Then Iggy had to make a joke. But I just made fun of him. He just gave me a look and then continued walking.

"Thanks I I will see you later ok."

"Alright Max."

I got my schedule and as I was trying to get to my homeroom I ran into something. Or more like someone.

"Sorry, I was just in a hurry…" I trailed off when I looked up. He looked exactly like my old best friend. Except well older and taller.

"Maxie?" he asked.

No one ever called me Maxie except Fang. Is it Fang? Is it really him? After all these years?

I was in shock. I couldn't move or talk just stare. I looked into his eyes. I felt tears coming. Then I hugged him. He stiffened but then relaxed and he hugged me back.

"Is it really you Fang? Are you really here hugging me right now?"

"Yeah it's me Maxie I'm back."

**A/N: Ok well here it is. I know it's not much longer than the intro. But I am going to try and update again this weekend. Most likely Sunday but maybe tomorrow. Anyway review please!**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here is the second chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Whats the point of me doing this? You all know I don't own anything.**

**(Max POV)**

"I can't believe it; you're actually here right now"

"Yeah I know I can't believe that I was able to move back."

I hugged him tighter and didn't want to let go. But the bell rang and I had to let go.

"Where is your homeroom?" I asked

"Down that way."

"Oh mine is over there." I pointed at a door opposite direction from where Fang's homeroom is at.

"I will see you later. Maybe we have some classes together." He said.

"Ok" I hugged him again and told him I would see him later.

My best friend is back. He is actually back. After 5 years of being gone. I walked into homeroom with a smile plastered on my face. People all stared at me wide eyed.

All throughout homeroom I heard people whispering about why I was so happy. None of them would ever understand.

The bell rang and rushed out of homeroom. I knew I had this class with Iggy. I can't wait to tell him that Fang is back. He will be so happy!

I walked in and immediately spotted him.

"Igster! I got something to tell you."

"What is it Max?"

"You won't guess who moved back" I said with that same smile on my face.

"Who?"

"Think about it Iggy fourth grade we were all nine. It's been five years."

"No way! Fang came back?"

"YES!"

Iggy was really happy. Fang, Iggy, and I were like the three musketeers. They were my best friends. And still are. This class went by really fast. I also had my next class with Iggy. We walked in together laughing when I look up and see Fang sitting in the back by himself. I grabbed Iggy's arm and dragged him over there.

"Fang."

He looked up and smiled at me and Iggy.

"Hey Iggy."

"Hey, Fang. How did you like Virginia?"

"It sucked."

Iggy laughed and sat at the desk in front of us, while I sat next to Fang.

Everyone else looked at us kind of funny. There expressions like 'You know the new kid?'

"What are you smiling about?" Fang suddenly asked

Yes, that's right I am still smiling. I don't think that I will be able to stop smiling either.

"I am just so happy your back! I missed you Fang."

"I missed you too Maxie."

We continued on with class just talking. Our teacher didn't really notice. He is really old and wasn't paying attention.

~_TIME SKIP~_

Well I survived my first day of high school that's pretty good. But the best thing about today is my best friend coming back. Tonight his family was coming over for dinner. His mom had come over to my house during the day to go see my mom. So my mom decided to invite them all over to dinner. I was in my room working on homework when I heard a knock on the door. I walked downstairs and stood at the end of the staircase.

"MAX!" Nudge screamed. And then tackled me in a hug.

"Hey Nudge."

"Max, I missed you! Virginia was so boring without you. And Fang was depressed for like the first year. Always moping around. It was hard for him to make friends and stuff. I made some friends but not that many. There was Jessica she was probably my best friend. Oh where is Ella?"

"Ella is in her room."

Nudge walked upstairs to go find Ella. I walked over to the door and gave Fang's Mom and Dad a hug. Then they went into the kitchen with my mom to go help finish dinner. I gave Fang a hug then something standing behind him. I let go of Fang and bent down.

"Angel? Is that you?"

"Hi" She said in a quiet tone.

"You probably don't remember me that well but I am Max. I was your brother's best friend."

She nodded then went inside to find her parents. While me and Fang went to go sit on the couch to watch TV. We turned the TV on and watched SpongeBob. That was the show we used to always watch together.

I am happy he is back.

**A/N: Ok sorry it's short. And that I am uploading it late in the day. But yesterday we had an early Fourth of July celebration and I didn't go to bed till like 3:00 in the morning. Anyway hoped you liked it. I will try and upload ASAP. Review?**


	4. SORRY! AN But please read!

**A/N: Yeah I hate author notes too. But I think this might be necessary. Anyway I am going to start updating again. Extremely sorry! Its been 3-4 months since I have updated. I have been busy with school. Plus I have had MAJOR writers block. So any suggestions would really help. For this story and my other. By the way this authors note I going to be on both of the stories so need to read it twice. Anyway review with ideas and I am going to start updating again this weekend.**

**-IggyisAWESOME98**


End file.
